elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ska'vyn
Ska'vyn or Skaven is one of the nine major kingdoms in the province of Hammerfell, being situated in the lands south of the Dragontail Mountains. Ska'vyn is located in the deep desert of Hammerfell, as the Dwarven spire of Fang Lair looms over the countryside. By game *Skaven (Arena) Description Geography Traditions *The Redguards of Ska'vyn produce a type of cheese from the Skav Bat-Herds in the Cavern of Wry. The cheese is well-renown throughout Hammerfell, with many calling it moist, crumbly, and tangy. It is commonly paired with Pomegranate Wine, which can be found in places such as Sentinel.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/lady-honnoroh-af-lahreq-answera-your-questions Lady Honnoroh Af-Lahreq Answera Your Questions] History Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Skaven in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Skaven was under the rule of Queen Mijurti.Events in Fourth Era During the Great War in 4E 173, the city-state of Skaven was targeted by the Third Aldmeri Dominion, under the command of Lady Arannelya, after their failed siege at Hegathe. It was there, General Decianus and his Imperial Legion encountered the Dominion, leading to a bloody battle between the two factions. When Decianus was recalled to defend the Imperial City, his forces retreated to the east, and the Dominion captured Skaven. Fortunately, the Dominion was unable to follow Decianus into the Southern Alik'r, and so they remained in Skaven until they can fully recuperate. Unprepared to leave Hammerfell undefended, Decianus had discharged "invalid" soldiers, leaving them in the desert province. Those "invalids," would make up the army that retook Skaven from the Dominion in 4E 174. By then, the Battle of the Red Ring had concluded, and the war was over.The Great War Minor Events *2E 582 – The Dragonstar Caravan Company from Craglorn had moved their headquarters to the city-state of Ska'vyn, likely due to the events transpiring in the region at the time. It is unknown whether the company moved back to Dragonstar.Dialogue from Proctor Finemo Gallery Skaven Pyromancer (Legends) DWD.png|Skaven Pyromancer in . Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Skaven's team was known as the Guards.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * * es:Skaven Category:Lore: Cities Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations